


Последний пункт списка

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Когда Гало решает организовать для лучших друзей свадьбу, он даже не догадывается, чем это закончится.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Последний пункт списка

Иногда тормозить полезно – тем более, у Гало это выходит мастерски и безо всяких усилий, - но сегодня явно не его день. Гало не успевает затормозить и влетает в комнату отдыха под возмущенное: "Табличка для кого висит, читать не умеешь?!" и "Да, совсем некоторые обнаглели!"  
Он проглатывает вполне резонные возражения (пожарка не отель, табличкой тут не отделаешься, да и обнаглел явно не он) и быстро отворачивается к распахнутой двери, чтобы дать коллегам привести в порядок одежду. Всю ту, что валяется вокруг них на полу.  
\- Ребят, а вы никогда не думали…  
\- Че, групповушку замутить и тебя позвать? – раздается за спиной насмешливый голос Гуэйры. – Только если сильно попросишь.  
\- Демо-видео пришлешь, - ехидно добавляет Мейс, щелкая пряжкой ремня.  
\- Нет. – Гало вздыхает и запоздало прикрывает дверь, чтобы, не дай бог, эту демо-версию первой брачной ночи не увидел никто из коллег. - Не думали пожениться? Ну, официально?  
\- Так мы женаты, - невозмутимо сообщает Гуэйра, и Гало резко разворачивается с недоуменным:  
\- Чего?  
\- А что тебя так удивляет? – Мейс вскидывает бровь и застегивает ремень на штанах. Гериных.  
\- И давно? – спрашивает Гало, снова досадливо отводя взгляд.  
\- Давно. Года три уже как.  
\- Два с половиной. – Мейс закатывает глаза и накидывает форменную куртку. Поправляет рукав чересчур сосредоточенным движением. - Вечно ты забываешь.  
\- И ничего не забываю! – взвивается Гуэйра. - Годовщина в сентябре!  
\- Годовщина того, как я тебе зубы выбил?  
\- А нечего было в них коробочкой с кольцом запускать, придурок! – скалится Гуэйра.  
\- Нечего было первым швырять ей в меня! Я, бля, решил - это граната!  
\- Типа я ничего другого не мог в тебя швырнуть?  
\- Типа да!  
\- Ты такой романтичный.  
\- А то!  
Гало недоуменно переводит взгляд с хохочущего Мейса на скорчившегося от смеха Гуэйру. Те веселятся как ни в чем не бывало, словно это не они секунду назад орали друг на друга как припадочные. Наверное, это и есть любовь. Эх, ему бы так...  
\- Гало Тимос! - раздается с кухни громоподобный голос, легко преодолевая закрытую дверь, и Гало инстинктивно вжимает голову в плечи, прежде чем пулей мотануть к его обладателю.  
В спину доносятся ехидные смешки.  
\- Сколько раз повторять: у нас может быть что угодно общее, пока речь не заходит про пудинг, - чеканит Лио, опасно сжимая пальцы на дверце холодильника.  
Гало решает: лучшая защита - это нападение. В конце концов, если он не поспешит, несчастные пудинги станет просто негде хранить.  
\- Почему ты не сказал, что Мейс с Гуэйрой женаты? - идет он ва-банк, и Лио, опасно сузив глаза, все же нехотя разжимает хватку.  
\- Потому что это только их дело, - цедит он с подозрением во взгляде. - А тебе-то что?  
\- Как это - что? - мгновенно загорается Гало праведным - не без искры облегчения - гневом. Как удачно смог перевести тему! - У них же наверняка нормальной свадьбы не было. С этими вашими...  
\- С этим нашим чем? – осведомляется Лио ледяным тоном.  
Гало думает: если холодильник не выдержит натиска, есть отличная замена, которой под силу заморозить и продукты, и всю кухню целиком.  
Но только не пламенное стремление Гало Тимоса прийти на помощь тем, кто отчаянно в ней нуждается. Пусть пока и не подозревает об этом.  
\- С вашими переездами, - быстро заканчивает он, изображая жестом, как заводит мотоцикл.  
Лио смотрит на движение его кисти странно отрешенным взглядом, и Гало решает ковать железо, пока горячо.  
\- Решено! - заявляет он и бьет кулаком по ладони. - Надо устроить им классное торжество, честь по чести! Они заслужили! После всего, что пережили. - Он косится на Лио и торопливо добавляет: - Все вы пережили. Тебе тоже устроим потом какой-нибудь праздник, даже не беспокойся!  
\- Я и не беспокоился, - шелестит Лио, не сводя глаз с плотно сжатого кулака. Его пальцы поглаживают дверцу холодильника ласковым движением. Кожа перчатки едва слышно скрипит от прикосновения к гладкому пластику. - До этого дня.

***  
Они встречаются у здания мэрии; Гало не был уверен в успехе этой затеи, поэтому появление тощей фигуры в конце улицы приветствует радостным возгласом. Он бы и салютом поприветствовал, если бы ему дали испытать новый Матои-Тех. Лючия как раз закончила последние приготовления, осталось только дождаться подходящей заварушки и убедить Игниса, что им с Лио не нужны совместные тренировки: они и так чудесно ладят и успели доказать это всей планете!  
\- Чтоб я еще раз тебя послушал, - бубнит Лио, натягивая поглубже бейсболку с логотипом «Детройт Ред Уингз», и зябко кутается в дутую черную куртку на добрых пять размеров больше нужного.  
Это, наверное, чтобы тепла тоже вместилось побольше, думает Гало и весело хлопает Лио по плечу. Тот поднимает помятое лицо и в целом выглядит в своем наряде как человек, только что проснувшийся в мешке для трупов. И намеревающийся засунуть в этот мешок любого, кто еще раз назначит встречу на такую рань. Ну, места там точно хватит, в этом у Гало нет сомнений.  
\- Представляешь, я договорился! – радуется он, стараясь не замечать скептического выражения заспанного лица. - Меня прям сам мэр принял! Говорит, конечно, какие вопросы, для героев Промеполиса он лично проведет гражданскую церемонию в следующем месяце! Да хоть на следующей неделе! Ну, чтоб все как надо, с новыми документами…  
\- И давно это Мейс с Гуэйрой, бывшие террористы, стали городскими героями? - все с тем же выражением крайнего скепсиса интересуется Лио, и Гало начинает торопливо озираться в поисках ближайшей кофейни.  
\- Вы все герои, - объясняет он терпеливо. - Мы все. Я, ты, Гуэйра, Мейс, все Опаленные, все спасатели...  
\- И давно ты всех так спокойно под одну гребенку? - спрашивает Лио.  
Гало вздыхает.  
\- С тех пор, как познакомился с тобой.  
Лио моргает, смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, а потом надвигает козырек еще ниже.  
\- Извини, - бормочет он. – Ты прав, конечно. Я просто не выспался. Что у нас там дальше по списку?  
\- Дальше - банкет! И кондитерская, торт нужно заказывать отдельно! Но сперва - кофе, - важно объявляет Гало, и Лио негромко хмыкает за его спиной.  
Он так близко, что Гало кажется, этот тихий звук щекотным дуновением задевает шею и забирается за ворот футболки. Очень непривычно. И очень приятно.

Блюда для банкета выбирают на удивление быстро. Сперва Гало, конечно, расстраивается, что нельзя просто заказать на всех пиццу, но потом Лио, о чем-то пошептавшись с администратором, заговорщицки подмигивает и обещает особые тарталетки с инферно-соусом. Гало веселеет и позволяет тому закончить составление меню: в конце концов, они с Мейсом и Гуэйрой столько времени провели вместе, Лио наверняка лучше знает их вкусы.  
Из кондитерской они вываливаются с некоторым трудом и с совершенно неприлично сияющими физиономиями.  
\- Подожди, у тебя тут крем. - Гало опускает ладонь на плечо Лио, заставляя того замереть, и аккуратно стирает пару розовых капель с узкого подбородка. Подумав немного, облизывает пальцы.  
Глаза Лио, ужасно похожие цветом на последний торт, широко распахиваются, а взгляд становится таким же отрешенным, как во время недавнего сеанса примирения с холодильником.  
\- У тебя тоже... крем, - выговаривает Лио хрипло и, встав на цыпочки, проводит языком по щеке Гало, задев уголок губ и тут же быстро отстранившись.  
\- Спасибо, - выдыхает Гало, тоже внезапно охрипнув, и трет влажную полосу на щеке. Кожа под пальцами горит.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. Обращайся, - отвечает Лио предельно серьезно, но его невозможные глаза смеются.  
Гало переводит сбившееся дыхание и сверяется со списком.  
\- Вот черт. – Он раздосадовано чешет в затылке. Лио тут же настороженно подбирается. - Дальше костюмы. А мы так налопались, что штаны сейчас треснут.  
Лио фыркает.  
\- Да ладно тебе, мы же выбираем их для ребят, а не для себя.  
\- Ну да. - Гало неловко комкает список и окидывает взглядом фигуру Лио, которой, похоже, дегустация нисколько не повредила. - Я просто думал...  
\- Прикупить что-то себе? На будущее? - Лио улыбается углом рта, насмешливо изгибает бровь, и Гало отвечает, с трудом оторвав взгляд от его губ, - наверняка сладких, Лио же только что слизал с него крем:  
\- Нет. Тебе.  
Теперь вверх ползет и другая бровь, и Гало поясняет:  
\- Ты же будешь шафером, верно? Значит, нужен костюм.  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - кивает Лио и, знакомо прищурив глаза, заявляет: - Мы и правда объелись, надо растрястись, как считаешь? Сколько там до ателье?  
\- Километра два, недалеко...  
\- Кто последний - тот моет пол в душевой дежурки до конца месяца!  
\- Эй, так нечестно! Ты меньше съел! - вопит Гало вслед стремительно удаляющемуся черному мешку на тонких, удивительно проворных ножках и припускает следом.  
Он не может перестать думать о губах Лио. О том, как впервые коснулся их тогда, в самый разгар конца света, и ощутил горечь пепла, а потом - тепло откликающейся на его отчаянный зов жизни.  
К ателье они прибегают одновременно. Долго топчутся на пороге, доказывая друг другу задыхающимися голосами, кто именно продул и теперь будет почетной поломойкой, пока стеклянные двери не распахиваются, и две девицы без тени удивления на лицах не приглашают зайти внутрь.  
Гало сразу же разваливается на низком диванчике, охотно принимает бокал шампанского, осушает до дна и тянется за вторым: после короткого забега в горле совсем пересохло.  
Лио придирчиво разглядывает костюмы на вешалках, потом уверенно тычет в два отливающих густой синевой смокинга и велит принести галстуки, запонки и платки подходящих оттенков.  
\- Сам примеришь что-нибудь?  
Гало приканчивает второй бокал и чувствует, как внутри разливается блаженное тепло. Он сползает ниже и наблюдает из-под полуприкрытых век, как Лио все так же придирчиво осматривает остальные наряды и, пожав плечами, исчезает в примерочной, куда тут же вереницей сбегаются консультанты. Чуют авторитет.  
\- А можно автограф? Простите, не смогла удержаться, - раздается над ухом, и Гало сперва с благодарностью берет третий бокал, а потом размашисто расписывается в протянутом блокноте.  
\- Большое спасибо, - шелестит любезный голос, - а, может быть, вы согласились бы оставить ваш номер? Или я оставлю свой? Вдруг у вас найдется...  
\- Извините, - бормочет Гало, отставляя нетронутый бокал на пол. - До конца следующего месяца я очень занят. У моих друзей ужасно важное событие.  
Незаметно вернувшийся Лио стоит к нему спиной, но его лицо прекрасно видно в отражениях десятка зеркал. Вот он поджимает тонкие губы, вот хмурит брови, вот поворачивается боком, поправляет тугой воротничок непривычно строгой рубашки без кружев.  
Лио наконец замечает взгляд Гало, поворачивается и говорит, будто оправдываясь:  
\- В моем размере был только такого цвета. Они обещали отшить к свадьбе в черном...  
\- Не надо, - говорит Гало тихо и тянется за бокалом. В горле снова пересохло. - Тебе очень идет. Не думал, что... - он делает глоток и с трудом находит нужные слова. - Что белое тебе настолько к лицу. В смысле, я видел тебя раньше в рубашке, но вот так, с ног до головы…  
\- Белый костюм – позерство. Китч, - пожимает плечами Лио, косясь на отражение.  
Приходится сделать новый глоток, и Гало понимает: язык заплетается, а в голове здорово шумит. Слишком много шампанского, наверное.  
\- Не думал, что вообще бывает так красиво.

***  
В пожарку возвращаются молча. Лио хмурится и теребит в руках бейсболку, Гало глубоко дышит, надеясь, что хмель побыстрее выветрится из глупой башки. Стоит повернуть ее в сторону Лио, как возникает ощущение, словно опять от души хлебнул шампанского. Или чего покрепче.  
\- Значит, ты договорился с Игнисом, и праздновать будем прямо у нас.  
\- Ага. - Гало кивает, радуясь, что Лио догадался прервать эту ужасно неловкую паузу. - Сначала официальная церемония, потом небольшой фуршет в фойе - это мэр настоял, не смотри так на меня! - может, будет фотограф... Если вы не против, - поспешно добавляет он.  
Лио задумчиво кусает губы и медленно качает головой.  
\- Нет. Не против. Люди должны понимать: Опаленные - такие же, как они. Женятся, веселятся. Любят.  
Он бросает на Гало быстрый взгляд из-под челки и чересчур торопливо надевает бейсболку.  
Странно, зачем? На улице потеплело, да и они почти пришли. Все еще мерзнет, наверное. Нелегко им все-таки без промаров, никак не привыкнут. Гало, недолго раздумывая, кладет ладонь на плечо Лио, осторожно приобнимает. Тот вздрагивает, вскидывает на него лихорадочно горящий взгляд, и Гало с испугом думает: перемерз все-таки? Заболел? Конечно, нечего бегать на ветру сломя голову!  
Он крепко прижимает Лио к себе, ускоряя шаг, но тот ступает медленно, и Гало приходится подстроиться. Не то чтобы он был против. Обнимать маленький мусорный мешок оказывается ужасно уютно и тепло. Интересно, что чувствовал Лио тогда, открыв глаза посреди развороченного двигателя? Такое же уютное тепло? Обжигающий огонь на губах? Каково это?  
В пожарке Гало первым делом заваривает крепкий чай, щедро сыпет четыре ложки сахара и водружает кружку на стол перед Лио. Тот незаметно успел выудить список из его кармана и теперь сосредоточенно рассматривает, покусывая нижнюю губу. Вот же напасть, да сможет Гало сегодня перестать на них пялиться?  
\- Церемония, фуршет в мэрии и банкет для своих, торт, костюмы. Кольца я потом сам куплю, ты уже устал...  
\- И вовсе не устал! - заявляет Гало, скрещивая руки на груди. - Устроим им самую пламенную свадьбу!  
\- Ты кое-что забыл, - улыбается Лио и с видимым удовольствием отхлебывает чай.  
Гало хмурится.  
\- Обувь? Цветы?  
\- За цветы они нам головы откусят, - фыркает Лио и ставит кружку на стол. Объясняет с улыбкой: - Кое-что поважнее. Музыка.  
Гало хлопает себя ладонью по лбу с такой силой, что в голове раздается громкий гул.  
\- Вот же!.. Знал, что-нибудь точно забуду! Как хорошо, что ты со мной!  
\- Да. Хорошо, что я с тобой, - говорит Лио негромко и утыкается в экран смартфона. - Очень хорошо. Я тут подобрал пару треков, послушаешь?  
Комнату наполняют звуки гитары, и Гало с удивлением понимает: вопреки ожиданиям, вместо ревущего рока он слушает довольно приятную любовную балладу. Кажется, это сейчас была лютня?  
\- Потанцуем? - Лио успел подняться с дивана и теперь стоит очень близко, согнувшись в галантном полупоклоне и протянув руку. - Мне нужно порепетировать. Кажется, у шафера должен быть специальный танец...  
Гало шагает вперед, забыв, что собирался сказать: он совершенно не умеет танцевать медляки. И в целом чувствует себя на танцполе без большой компании не очень уютно. Особенно, когда рядом - никого, кроме Лио. Особенно - когда тот так близко.  
Гало смотрит на приоткрытые нежно-розовые губы, и слова сами вылетают изо рта:  
\- Помнишь, как я спас тебя? Ну, когда я... когда мне пришлось...  
\- Мне жаль, что тебе «пришлось», - повторяет Лио с нажимом и пытается отстраниться, но Гало крепче сжимает ладони на его талии. Какая же она тонкая. И в белом будет смотреть так хорошо...  
\- Когда я вернул тебе пламя, - исправляется он, и ладонь Лио на его плече расслабляется.  
Тот качает головой.  
\- Ты не вернул мне пламя. Ты подарил мне кое-что новое, - говорит он и поднимает на Гало глаза.  
\- Я не понимаю, - честно признается Гало и топчется на месте.  
Как же он устал это делать. Минуты. Часы, дни, недели.  
Нет, иногда он все-таки совершенно чудовищно тормозит, и это не приносит никакой пользы.  
\- Можешь объяснить, что ты тогда почувствовал?  
\- Не могу, - отвечает Лио и смотрит на него долгим взглядом, в котором плещется, совсем как тогда, посреди конца света, отчаяние. И свет. - Но я могу попробовать показать.  
Губы у него сухие и поджигают не хуже промара. Лучше. Во сто раз лучше. Гало целует их и наконец находит ответ на вопрос, мучивший его так долго.  
Вот что он подарил Лио тогда. Жизнь, лишенную покоя. Полную огня и надежды на то, что удастся преподнести кому-нибудь такой же сумасшедший подарок.  
Лио это удалось.  
\- Вы бы хоть вешали на дверь табличку.  
\- Если только не хотите, чтобы к вам присоединились.  
\- А это еще че? Выглядит, как план по захвату мира.  
Гало разрывает поцелуй и быстро оборачивается, вздрагивая от щекотных прикосновений тонких пальцев к шее. Он понимает, что держит в руках Гуэйра - и холодеет.  
\- Это не то, что вы...  
\- Слышь, тут наши имена, Мейс. И размеры. «Костюм - М, ушить в талии, кольцо – 18»… Это че еще такое, маскарад? Вы че затеяли, колитесь!  
\- «9 утра - церемония в мэрии», - читает поверх его плеча Мейс, и бледное лицо вытягивается. – «11 – торт»...  
\- Че, и торт будет? - оживляется Гуэйра.  
\- Ага, - кивает Мейс. - Какая ж свадьба без торта.  
Радостное выражение мигом исчезает с лица Гуэйры.  
\- Вы чего удумали? Босс, при всем уважении, от тебя я такой подставы не ожидал!  
Лио наконец разжимает хватку. Гало не без сожаления смотрит, как тот отходит от него и невозмутимо скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Мы хотели сделать вам подарок, - укоризненно говорит он. - Сюрприз. Вы же все равно женаты, официальная церемония только закрепит статус новых документов. Да и ребята в пожарке будут рады вас поздравить. Я полагал, мы все достаточно сдружились…  
\- Мы пошутили, - похоронным тоном объявляет Мейс, и Гуэйра со стоном опускается на диван.  
\- Босс…  
\- Я правильно понимаю: вы соврали мне при знакомстве? - осведомляется Лио. - И, более того, соврали Гало?  
Его голосом можно заморозить продукты во всем городе.  
\- Босс!  
\- Босс!  
\- Мы не со зла! - частит Гуэйра, быстро вскакивая на ноги. - Мы всем так говорим, чтоб никто не докапывался! Так проще! Ну, типа, все у нас серьезно, значит, и парни мы серьезные!  
\- Так почему же на самом деле не женитесь? – по-прежнему ледяным тоном спрашивает Лио, и Мейс шагает к нему, загораживая несчастного Гуэйру.  
\- Потому что важна не церемония, а то, что чувствуешь. Мы друг с другом - навсегда. Мы в этом уверены. А документы – дело десятое. Никогда не любил эту мороку с бумажками.  
Гуэйра скорбно разглядывает изрядно помятый список.  
\- Это ж сколько денег ушло, а! Нам теперь их все возвращать?  
\- Мы все скинулись. И Игнис премию выделил, - говорит Гало, надеясь, что придурки одумаются, и свадьба все же состоится.  
В глубине души он прекрасно их понимает. Он видел, как те глядят друг на друга - и в одежде, и без нее, - и согласен: есть вещи важнее документов.  
Например, тепло жестких и нежных губ. Ласковая ладонь на шее, норовящая забраться за ворот футболки. Свет в глазах, которые глядят с улыбкой, освещающей весь мир, который они спасли. Вместе.  
\- Костюмы можно вернуть, - вздыхает под боком Лио, видимо, пришедший к тому же заключению.  
\- Жаль, ты свой не наденешь. - Гало улыбается и осторожно заправляет прядь светлых волос ему за ухо. Наверное, растрепались, когда они...  
\- Ну почему же. - Лио задумчиво покусывает губы, и Гало чувствует, как собственные растягиваются в широкой, совершенно сумасшедшей улыбке.  
\- Торт, опять-таки, уже заказан, - продолжает Лио, сверкая взглядом, и Гало кивает, вновь крепко сжимая ладони на его талии.  
\- Очень вкусный торт, - соглашается он и наклоняется слизнуть одному ему видимые следы крема с горячих губ.  
С дивана доносится сдавленный хрип.  
Значит, Лио хотел сходить за кольцами в одиночку. Может, не собирался ограничиваться одной парой, думает Гало, не собираясь останавливаться.  
\- В конце концов, всегда можно передумать до следующего месяца, - говорит Лио, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, когда Гало наконец прерывает бесконечно долгий, иссушающее жаркий, невозможно сладкий поцелуй.  
Они оба знают: никакого спокойствия в их жизни больше не будет. Зато будет много другого. Совершенно чудесного.  
\- Или до следующей недели, - кивает Гало, снова приникая к распахнутому рту.  
Ему нужно потренироваться перед свадьбой. Говорят, там такое потребуется. Судя по жаркому стону, с которым Лио отвечает на поцелуй, тот уже в курсе.


End file.
